Fait: False Sense of Security
by Evil Jeremy
Summary: In the second book of the series, Yumi is still mad at Ulrich, and things get worse when XANA raises the Air pressure and crushes buildings! And you dont even want to know about the Ice Sector!


**_This takes place after the episode "The Pretender"!!!!!!!!!!_**

Fate

False Sense of Security.

"There are twelve hornets headed your way!" Jeremy said. "Don't worry, Einstein!" Odd said. "All I need is a giant swatter"! "Very funny, Odd!" Jeremy replied. Both Ulrich and Odd were vehicles on Lyoko, trying to get Aelita to the tower. Yumi was standing next to Jeremy on Earth. "Remind me" Jeremy started to ask Yumi. "Why aren't you on Lyoko"? "I'm not going to be anywhere nears that fat-headed Ulrich for a long, long time after what he did to William. Yumi still hated Ulrich, even though he saved their lives. It was about a week since the big accident and this the first time that XANA has attacked since.

"Energy field!" Aelita said. She launched it at the hornets. Stupidly, the lead hornet moved right in front of Aelita's blast, and was killed. Because it was the leader hornet, all of the other hornets exploded. On the other side of the battle, Odd was facing two blocks. "Laser Arrow" Odd yelled. 5 arrows shot out from both of his arms, both aimed at the blocks. One of them was hit, and the other one walked right off of the pathway to dodge the arrows while committing suicide! "I'm telling you Jeremy, XANA's monsters keep on getting stupider and stupider!" Odd said. "I don't care how stupid the monsters are, just deactivate the tower now!" Jeremy yelled out. Herb, possessed, walked into the control room. "Hahaha!!!" he said, before jumping up to the ceiling. Instead of trying to stick to it, however, he banged his head into it, and then fell on to the floor, completely knocked out. "Maybe Odd was right!" He then said. He then returned to the supercomputer to see that the tower was deactivated. "Return to the past when I press this button!" he said. Jeremy was trying to be a little more funny recently, but so far, all of his jokes stunk bad.

"Yumi, we need to talk" Ulrich said to Yumi. The entire gang was meeting together where they did before the attack! "I don't want to hear anything from you" Yumi said. "But I" Ulrich started, but he was interrupted by Yumi again. "Zip!" Yumi said. She then turned around and headed for her next class. "What do I have to do to get you to understand that I had no choice?" Ulrich asked loudly. Yumi paused for a few seconds. "Suffer the same fate". She walked away, and Ulrich let his head hang low.

Aelita and Jeremy were in the factory, looking for information on Franz Hopper. "Aelita, for the hundredth time, the only way to get Info on Franz is on Lyoko!" Jeremy said. "Trust me" Aelita said. "I know that there is something down here". They were searching the Supercomputer room for files. "Besides our feet?" Jeremy asked, trying to crack another joke. "Not funny" Aelita said. "Like your face?" Jeremy said. "I think I'm getting the hang of this funny business. "So, do you want to be treated like I would treat Odd if he made that joke?" Aelita asked hit. "Huh?" Jeremy asked. Aelita walked forward and struck Jeremy in the face. "Sorry, Aelita" Jeremy said, grabbing his cheek where Aelita slapped him. "That's the price for bad comedy" Aelita said, laughing to herself. She walked into the elevator. "I don't get it" Jeremy said, and he also walked into the elevator. With all of the joking off, he left his laptop on the floor. After the elevator closed, it started it make a sound. "Beep! Beep! Beep!" it kept on beeping. XANA Has launched an Attack, and this one would decide the fate of many.

Yumi was sitting in her English Grammar class, ready to take a test. Normally, she would be hearing something like "Good luck, Yumi" or "Need a pencil sharpener?" from right next to her, but for now and for the next few hours, that would be the only desk in the class with no one assigned to it anymore. She looked at the seat, and pictured William sitting there. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't do without him any longer. "Can I p-please go t-t-o the infirmary?" Yumi asked, hiding her tears. "Sorry Yumi, but this is a test" the teacher said. "Who cares?" Yumi said back to the teacher. Tears started pouring down her face, and she ran out of the classroom crying. "Shell be back" the teacher said, but the truth was, Yumi would never see that teacher again.

Yumi ran crying to a bench, where she sat down. "I can't do without him any longer" She said to herself. "I want to see him one more time". Wiping the tears off of her face, she ran to the forest on the campus.

In the factory, the elevator opened in the control room. I'm going to send you Carthage, where hopefully you can find more details about Franz Hopper" Jeremy said. Aelita walked back into the elevator, and went down to the scanner room. "Ok, step into the left scanner now" Jeremy said, but Aelita did not move. She was watching the middle scanner, and the wires above it, which were becoming flat. Back in the control room, Jeremy herd some strange noise, and looked up. He saw a metal bar falling from the roof, aimed towards him. "AHHH!!!!!" Jeremy screamed as he jumped out of the bars way of crushing him. He turned around and saw that the bar crushed his chair. Back at Kadic, Yumi noticed large amounts of leaves falling from the trees, and the tree branches falling every few seconds. She stopped, turned around, and looked at the flagpole on the campus. For a minute or so, it did nothing, but after that, the metal in the pole started to bend down. Yumi decided to hightail it to the sewers.

"Jeremy, what is going on?" Aelita asked. "XANA launched an attack" Jeremy told her. "He is trying to change the world's pressure numbers, in hopes of flattening and killing everyone and everything! I need to get you to the Ice sector fast!" he finished. He opened up his phone and dialed Ulrich's phone number. "Ulrich, Get Odd and come to the factory. XANA has launched an attack!" Jeremy said. "See you in a minute" Ulrich replied.

Yumi has just entered the sewers. She turned off her phone so she wouldn't be interrupted. She ran down the sewers to the area where William died. She jumped into the water with all of her clothes on. He swam under water for about a minute, and then came back up, with a body on her shoulder. She came out of the water and put the body on the ground. "Oh, William!" she cried. "I'm sorry that this happened to you". She then heard some rumbling above her. "What's going on?" she asked her self, before running. She then heard a crash, and turned around to see the sewer roof crashing down on William's body. "William!!!!!!" Yumi screamed. She then ran as fast as she could away from crashing roof.

Back at the factory, Ulrich and Odd were in the scanner room. They took the short cut to the factory. "Scanner, Transfart, Virtualization!" Jeremy said. "For the last time" Odd said on Lyoko. "Your not funny"! "Whatever" Jeremy said. He then looked onto his screen. "Watch out! There are monsters behind you!" Jeremy told them all. The Lyoko Warriors turned around, and saw 2 megatanks behind them. They were already charged up, and launched when the gang turned around. "Laser Arrow" Odd said while aiming at one of the megatanks. It closed its shell for protection, and when it opened again, it was standing on its side. "Watch out, Odd!" Aelita said. The Megatank fired, and Aelita ran in front of Odd. "Energy Fields" she said, and two balls of pink energy formed a shield in her hands. "Odd, jump on three!" Aelita said. "1, 2, 3"! Both Aelita and Odd jumped up, while Ulrich hid behind the other Megatank, which was destroyed in the battle. "Nice save, Aelita!" Ulrich said. "I am positive that the monsters are becoming dumber now" Jeremy said. Ulrich moved in front of the other Megatank. "Impact!" he shouted, as he charged forward. He slammed into the Megatank and destroyed it. "Nice job! Now run to the tower, and fast!" Jeremy said.

Yumi was running for her life. She was now on the bridge, towards the factory. She started to run slower and slower with each passing minute, as the pressure from the atmosphere started slamming down on her. She entered the elevator, and the last thing she saw before the elevator door shut completely was the roof of the main factory room was failing.

"Scanner Yumi, Transfer Yumi, Virtualization!" Jeremy said as Yumi stepped into the scanner room. Back on Lyoko, Yumi joined Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita on their way to the activated tower. "Yumi, how are you feeling?" Ulrich asked her. Yumi said nothing. She didn't even look at him. "Yumi, you have to talk to me at one point in time!" Ulrich said. They continued to run, and they reached a corner. They turned around the corner, and they didn't like what they saw. 5 Tarantulas, ready to fire, and the Scipiozoa behind them all. "This will be easy!" Odd said. "Triplicate" Ulrich said. He split himself into three, and started charging at the monsters. They all started to fire, but each of their blasts missed greatly. "Impact" All 3 of the Ulrich's said. They jumped, flipped, and struck three Tarantulas in their eyes. Yumi then took out her fans and threw them. They flew, and destroyed the remaining two Tarantulas. "This is too easy" she said. "Tell me about it!" Odd said, who had just chased away the Tarantula. "Ill deactivate the tower" Aelita said. "Well do it fast" Jeremy started. "Because the entire factory is collapsing!" he finished. Aelita ran into the tower and entered the code. Everything in the tower want black and the outside of the tower went back white.

Aelita walked out of the tower to meet up with Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. "Come on, lets get out of here!" Yumi said. When all four of them turned around, two crabs were headed their way. Odd lazily raised up his arm and said "Laser Arrow". A arrow fired from his arm, and when it should of hit the crab in the eye, the crab deflected it. Odd opened up his eyes wide, and the others were startled. The two crabs then began shooting at the group with great aim. "Energy Field" Aelita called out, and shot two balls of energy at a Crab. It dodged them both. "Incredible!" Jeremy said. "XANA's monsters weren't playing dumb before, they were just conserving their energy!" he finished. "Uh-oh" he then said, realizing that this meant that the crabs were nearly impossible to defeat. "Hey, where's Odd?" he asked the group on Lyoko when he looked at the computer screen again. "Behind you" Odd said. "The crabs got me" he said.

Back on Lyoko, Aelita managed to get rid of one of the Crabs. "You can't move without legs" Yumi said. She threw her fans at the pincers of the crab, and cut them off. "And you cant kill if your dead!" Ulrich said, as he stabbed the crab's eye. "I still hate you" Yumi said. "Whatever" Ulrich replied. "Good job Aelita!" he said, but their was no reply. "Aelita?" he called out, and turned around. She was glowing red, and in the clutches of the Scipiozoa. "Aelita!!!" Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi said in unison. Yumi and Ulrich started to run towards the Scipiozoa, who then dropped her. "Aelita, are you you?" Yumi asked her. "What just happened?" Aelita asked. "The Scipiozoa grabbed you" Ulrich said, but before he could finish, Aelita attacked him, and hen started to run, while laughing evilly all together. "She is heading towards the way tower! Stop her!" Jeremy yelled into his computer. But it was too late. Aelita already entered the tower, "Code: XANA" she typed in. The Ice Sector Way Tower started to disappear, and Aelita fell from the sky. "Everyone, Run!" Jeremy yelled. "You have to all enter the recently deactivated tower to survive! It's my new program!" Jeremy told them all. Both Aelita and Ulrich ran towards the tower, but Yumi stayed behind. "Yumi, come on!" Ulrich said. "No" Yumi replied. "I have little to live for now" she said. Parts of the ice sector were already disappearing. "What do you mean?" Ulrich asked her. "My family doesn't trust me, I have tons of secrets that I have to keep away from everyone else, and my boyfriend is dead, thanks to you!" she said, looking angrily at Ulrich. "There are more people who love you out there" Ulrich said. "But only one that I loved". By now, most of the ice sector was gone. "Good by, Ulrich" she said, crying. The ground below her disappeared, and she fell down, into the deep depths of the Digital Sea. "Yumi!!!!" Ulrich shouted. "Come on, Ulrich" Aelita said. Ulrich looked both ways, at the tower, and where Yumi was just standing, and then started running towards the tower, with tears flying in the air. "Good by, Yumi" he said, with tears dripping from his eyes.

"Please tell me that you can bring her back" Ulrich cried to Jeremy back in his room. "Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear, or the truth?" Jeremy asked him. "The truth" Ulrich sobbed. Jeremy turned and faced his computer screen, and no one spoke for a few minutes. "There is nothing I can do" Jeremy finally replied. "Yumi"! Ulrich quietly said to himself. "Ill never forget you".


End file.
